


Happy Birthday Ignis

by kiddiluna



Series: 365 Day Challenge [14]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: Happy Birthday Ignis





	Happy Birthday Ignis

Ignis frowned as he came into the apartment complex. He did not understand why Noctis had called him back over. It was now going on 8 pm. Even though Lucis was protected by the wall, Ignis rarely drove at night, but since his highness had summoned him, he had to come. Walking over to the security guard at the front desk he passed the guard his ID, and he was allowed inside. Pulling out his phone, he sent Noctis a text saying he was on the elevator riding it up to his floor. Knocking on the door, instead of using his key but no one came when he knocked onto the door. 

“Honestly Noctis,” Ignis said fishing his key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. 

“Noctis?” He called out, walking into the dimly lighted apartment. Walking towards the kitchen he called out to Noctis once more, when the lights were suddenly turned on and Noctis, Gladiolus, Prompto, and Iris came jumping out of their hiding spots screaming “Happy birthday” to him.

“Thank you,” Ignis told them all.

“Come on Iggy, my cooking is not as good as yours but I hope you enjoy it,” Iris said, gesturing to the wide array of cooked dishes that was on the table.

“I bet it will taste divine, Iris,” Ignis told her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 365-day prompt challenge. Since it is January is usually about a new beginning and starting on new year resolutions. So obviously January theme is New Beginnings.
> 
>  
> 
> If you are on discord, and you are interested please join my server:
> 
> discord.gg/3qSub2N


End file.
